Deana/Companion
Deana is an optional boss in part 2 of Paradox. She fights the party alongside her sisters. Recruitment Either make peace between the plant tribe and insect tribe or side with the plants. Afterwards, you can pay them 10,000G to hire all three. If you decline once, they lower the price to 5,000G. Decline twice and they'll throw in a small medal. They will not bargain any lower then that. They can not be recruited if you side with the insect tribe. Biography One of 3 Canaan Sisters. They were hired to take out the insect tribe. If you make peace between the tribes, they are all taken out by Tezcatlipoca. Afterwards, without a job the party can hire them in order to recruit them. If you side with the insects, they gang up on the party, but are ultimately defeated. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Dorothy is still such a unreliable younger sister... Her flesh isn't very good, and has a bad taste." "Looking at Quetzalcoatl and Tezcatlipoca... I don't think their rivalry from ancient times will ever end." "Speaking of the Canaan Sisters, we are famous mercenaries whenever it suits us. Even in conflicts between humans, there are times when we'll be hired." "I have no preference for slowly toying with my prey. I will melt them quickly..." "Priestess has it rough... I have no interest at all in being a leader." "You don't want to be dissolved by me? I will give you suitable pleasure." "My two younger sisters are so carefree and thoughtless... I, the eldest daughter, am not like that..." "It seems that war is continuing in many other places. But if you make the wrong enemy, it will be your last..." "Dialogue is troublesome... Can I just eat you quickly?" "Take this..." (+1 Inarizushi) "Make use of these war funds..." (+ 2210G) "Take this leaf..." (+1 Strange Leaf) "Won't you give me some meat...?" (Give 1 Meat) *Yes - "What a nice attitude, I'll melt you gently..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "You will regret this..." "It seems we could run out of war funds at any moment..." (Give 1326G) *Yes - "What a nice attitude, I'll melt you gently..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "You will regret this..." "Would you give me an earth stone...?" (Give 1 Earth Stone) *Yes - "What a nice attitude, I'll melt you gently..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "You will regret this..." "You... Do you enjoy fighting?" *I don't like it very much - "Yet on the contrary, you intervene in this war... That's not very funny." (-5 Affinity) *I love it - "Yes... We'll get along well." (+10 Affinity) *I neither like nor dislike it - "You're a strange human... I'll eat you anyways." "The three Monster Lords competing against each other... As a mercenary, which Monster Lord should I work for?" *The 15th - "Likewise, that seems reasonable... I hear she is promising a considerable reward." (+10 Affinity) *The 8th - "Black Alice... She reeks of unpleasantness. If I sided with someone like her, we would all face ruin." *The 17th - "That Monster Lord has no need for subordinates. Her affairs are surely none of our business." "It's always best to quickly finish a meal with little effort. Don't you think so to...?" *I think so - "So do I... I'll do that to you too." (+10 Affinity) *I don't think so - "I don't think we'll get along well... Either way, I'll make you my food." (-5 Affinity) *I don't eat - "You're a strange person, aren't you... I wonder what you'll taste like." (+10 Affinity) "Queen Alraune appears to be considering retiring... I wonder who will be the Queen...?" *I'm looking at her. - "Me, the Queen...? Don't be ridiculous, it would only be a hassle." (-5 Affinity) *The Priestess would be good - "Well, she wouldn't be a bad choice. Though I feel she is lacking in ambition..." *Me - "That's impossible, because I could eat you right here..." "My younger sisters are troublesome... Don't you think so too?" *They seem troublesome - "That's right... I'm envious of only-childs." *I certainly want them - "Then I'll sell them... How about 2500G for a pair of two?" *Is your brother better? - "Yes, my brother was better. He was quick and easy to eat." (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Deana: "We're mercenaries working for our share of money. If I don't make enough, I'll have to eat enemies to compensate..." With Dorothy: Dorothy: "Deana, I'm hungry..." Deana: "We are mercenaries. If you're hungry, eat some enemies..." Dorothy: "I'm hungry..." Deana: "Damn it, it's no use... Here's some spending money." With Raffia: Raffia: "Ah, older sister... How is our financial situation these days?" Deana: "It's not very good. In essence, it feels like we're working for free..." Raffia: "In that case, let's search for a new employer..." Deana: "But if you're looking for three meals a day with naps and a castle with private quarters... That's not easy to find." With Priestess: Deana: "Fufu, Priestess... You seem to have been through a lot of trouble..." Priestess: "Actually, this was the first time I realized the anxiety from my heartburn could reach up to my jaw and cause joint pains..." Deana: "(It must've been difficult to not be understood with her influence...)" Priestess: "Are you feeling pity? Do you feel sorry for me? I'm really getting fed up with that stuff..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Deana: "Hmph, do the best you can..." Deana is cheering for everyone! ...But nobody heard her. happens 2nd Action: Deana: "I'm worried about the savageness of my younger sisters..." Deana is complaining to herself... happens 3rd Action: Deana: "Be covered in my digestive juices..." uses Digestive Slime on a random foe 4th Action: Deana: "I'm bored..." Deana is in a daze... happens 5th Action: Deana: "Here, please eat this..." Deana presents a gift! Meat Category:Monsters Category:Plants Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Canaan Sisters Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2